


Candy Kisses

by bonesofether



Series: MercyKill Week 2018 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, mercykill - Freeform, mercykill week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesofether/pseuds/bonesofether
Summary: Dr. Ziegler pays Commander Reyes an after hours visit for some after hours attention.





	Candy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the sixth prompt of a MercyKill Week Prompt List.  
> The theme was "NSFW".

Having to turn a little more than was comfortable, Gabriel glared at his reflection in the mirror. He had his shirt lifted up about halfway, which had fresh blood stains on it. It’d been those blood stains that had given away the fact that Gabriel was a far better soldier than he was medic. He’d tried to patch up the knife wounds on his own, thinking they were relatively minor.

Apparently, he had thought wrong.

Grumbling in irritation, Gabriel gingerly prodded at the crimson soaked gauze pads that were awkwardly taped to him. Wincing at the sharp twinges of pain that shot up from the wound, the Blackwatch commander sighed and let his hand fall to his side. There were four more wounds to the side of his back, three of which were completely out of reach. They were still covered by the bandages that had been haphazardly applied in the middle of a firefight. A firefight that had been almost twelve hours ago.

Straightening his shirt, Gabriel walked over to the small couch he had in his dormitory. Leaning forward on the back, he stared blankly at the television. Some newscaster was droning on about, ironically enough, the firefight that he had had front row seats to. As boring as it was, the news was currently the most interesting thing on at this hour.

A knock at the door pulled Gabriel from his thoughts, and with a wince and a groan, he pushed himself away from the couch. He strode over and opened the door, already having a good idea of who was waiting for him. Sure enough, the smiling face of Dr. Angela Ziegler greeted him.

“Evening, Commander Reyes.”

At the word ‘commander’, Gabriel raised an eyebrow and scoffed. He looked out the doorway and then up and down the hallway, much to Angela’s amusement. Leaning back, Gabriel turned his attention back to the blonde doctor.

“Are we being watched?” he teased before playfully tapping under Angela’s chin. “You know you don’t have to call me ‘commander’ any more.”

Blushing and fighting to stifle a giggle, Angela nodded in agreement and walked into Gabriel’s dormitory. She had brought a rather large bag of medical supplies with her, but was dressed in casual clothes. At hearing the door close, the blonde doctor turned to Gabriel and set the medical bag down on a nearby table.

“So… You said you were injured?”

“Yeah.” Gabriel motioned to his side and the blood stains on his shirt. “Some guy managed to get the drop on me. Got a few swipes in with his damn blade and a couple of them hit.”

“I heard that things had gotten...hectic,” Angela murmured, sifting through the contents of her medical bag. She then paused and looked back to Gabriel. With a worried frown, she walked over and clasped a hand on the side of Gabriel’s face. “I wish you would have come to me earlier, you know. You don’t have to wait until I’m off hours to have my undivided attention.”

“Yeah, but you were busy with some of the newbies. And these certainly aren’t the worst I’ve had.”

“That may be, but that doesn’t mean you should disregard your wounds.” Angela leaned up and kissed Gabriel’s cheek. “I worry about you.”

“I know,” Gabriel chuckled softly, feeling a hint of blush rise to his face. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “You don’t need to, though.”

“Maybe not, but I’m still going to.” Angela loosely crossed her arms and then did a little twisting up motion with her index finger. “Now, no more stalling. Shirt off, Mister Reyes.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Gabriel replied, tugging his shirt off. He tossed it aside, and then turned so that Angela could see the extent of his injuries.

“My god, Gabriel,” Dr. Ziegler murmured in worry as she stepped forward. She lightly set her fingertips on Gabriel’s dark skin near one of the wounds, but was careful not to aggravate it. Sighing and shaking her head, Angela pulled over one of the two chairs at the small, circular table in what counted as both the kitchen and dining room of the dormitory. “Sit.”

Frowning more at the concern in Angela’s voice than anything else, Gabriel did as he was told without a word. He sat down backwards on the chair, with his wounded back facing Dr. Ziegler. After a few moments of listening to her murmur under her breath and look through her medical bag, Gabriel glanced over his shoulder.

“They’re not that bad, are they, Doc?”

“The fact that they’re still bleeding is of some concern. And you’re certainly going to have a few new scars,” Angela replied. She then pulled out a few small vials of antiseptic, along with a tube of reparative healing gel. Noticing the look Gabriel was giving her, Angela mustered up a half-smile. “But they’re not as bad as the ones you brought back from Dorado. So, I think you’ll pull through.”

“Gee, thanks, Doctor Ziegler. You had me worried there for a minute.”

“Oh, hush,” Angela chided as she brought over the other chair and sat behind Gabriel. “Otherwise there will be no candy for you after I’m done.”

“Well, I was hoping for a little more than that once you were finished,” the Blackwatch commander said with a smirk. “But I’ll be a good patient for you if it improves my chances.”

“It certainly would.”

“Shutting up, sitting down, and holding still, then.”

Giggling despite herself, Angela tenderly began removing the blood soaked bandages that covered the furthest of Gabriel’s wounds. Frowning at both the severity of the cuts and Gabriel’s short, muffled hiss of discomfort, Angela quickly fetched a thick, square piece of sterilized cloth. She soaked it in some of the antiseptic, but hesitated before pressing it against the injury.

“This is probably going to sting quite a bit, Gabe,” she advised softly.

“Usually does, Doc.” Gabriel rolled his shoulders. “Go for it.”

Reaching up, Angela gently grasped Gabriel’s shoulder with her free hand as she began to clean the first wound. Though she could feel him tense under her palm when the antiseptic seeped in, Commander Reyes didn’t make a sound. Continuing to clean the wound as tenderly as she could, Angela glanced up. She sighed weakly at the sight of the scars, some old, some new, that were flecked across the dark-haired man’s back.

“You need to remember to start taking better care of yourself,” Dr. Ziegler softly chastised. “Or else I may end up visiting you in your hospital room.”

“Blackwatch doesn’t get the easy jobs. Besides, everything eventually healed up.”

Though she wanted to argue that she’d seen injuries that would never and could never heal, Angela thought better of it. She didn’t want to argue with Gabriel. Especially since it was an argument they had been through over and over.

Instead, the blonde doctor began to hum softly as she carefully applied some of the reparative healing gel. She watched closely as it tried to pull the edges of the wound back together. Then, once she was satisfied with the progress, Angela moved on to the next wound.

Though he wasn’t looking at the television, Gabriel could still hear it. He silently wished he had turned it off before Angela had come into his dorm. He would much rather listen to her hum than some monotone, overpaid newscaster.

A fresh sting of antiseptic against another of his wounds made Gabriel reflexively tense before he forced himself to relax. He started to apologize for moving around, but was stopped when Angela leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on an uninjured part of his back. Smiling faintly, Gabriel reached back and patted Angela’s thigh gently. He could tell that she was far more concerned about him than she was letting on. And while it was rather endearing, Gabriel also didn’t want Angela worrying herself over him.

The last thing Gabriel wanted was to be someone that caused Angela unnecessary stress.

“I’ll be fine,” the Blackwatch commander reassured. He then forced a quick chuckle. “Just got tired of the blood stains on my shirts.”

“I know you’ll be fine. You have me as your doctor to take care of you,” Angela replied without missing a beat.

Stopping, Gabriel turned to look over his shoulder at Dr. Ziegler. The blonde was giving him a prim and knowing smile. Chuckling again, this time in sincerity, Gabriel nodded and turned so that he was facing forward again.

“That I do. And I’m damn lucky that I do, too.”

“Aw.” Angela giggled before carefully applying another gel bandage. “You keep that up and you may get two pieces of candy after all this.”

“Ooh. If I get to three pieces, can I get a bonus fourth one?”

“Hm… Maybe. You might even get more than an extra piece of candy,” Angela hummed, looking up at Gabriel coyly. Turning her attention back to the last of the lacerations, Angela got a new cleaning cloth. “Almost done, Gabe.”

“I’m in no hurry. Besides, I have all the reasons in the world to be a model patient,” Gabriel said, a knowing grin tugging at a corner of his mouth. He hadn’t missed the look that Angela had given him. Or the promising tone in her voice.

Smiling as she finished tending to the last of Commander Reyes’s wounds, Angela sighed softly and sat up straighter to stretch her back. She lightly patted Gabriel’s shoulder before beginning to put away the remainder of her medical supplies. Despite the fact that her medical work was now done, Angela couldn’t help but frown at seeing just how much blood was on the cleaning cloths and old bandages.

Noticing when Gabriel began to sit up straighter himself, Angela rose from her seat. She loosely wrapped her arms around him, careful not to aggravate his wounds. Resting her cheek on the top of his head, Angela sighed and hugged Gabriel gently.

“I mean it, Gabriel,” she whispered. “Please take care of yourself. You know I will always help you however I can, but you need to make sure to take care of yourself, too.”

Sighing heavily at the soft, pleading, and all too familiar tone in Angela’s voice, Gabriel gave one of the doctor’s hands a reassuring squeeze. Then slowly, giving the blonde woman time to shuffle back, the dark-haired man rose from his seat. He turned to face Angela, and found himself being given one of the most imploring looks Dr. Ziegler had given him in a long time. It was right then that Commander Reyes knew he couldn’t argue.

“Alright, alright. I’ll try to be more careful,” Gabriel conceded with a nod. He then smiled weakly and shrugged. “But how else am I supposed to get you to do house calls? Can’t really fake a cold these days, you know.”

“Oh, Gabe. You don’t need to fake anything to get me here,” Angela crooned, moving forward to lightly lean against the Blackwatch commander. She playfully tapped his chest with her index finger. “You just need to ask.”

“Hm. I’ll be sure to remember that, then.” Gabriel made a pleased hum as he caressed the side of Angela’s face, pulling her a little closer. “Now, then… I think a certain Doctor Ziegler promised me some candy for being a good patient.”

“That I did. ...though I think I have something a bit better than candy in mind.”

With that, Angela leaned up and kissed Gabriel softly. The Blackwatch commander made a contented growl, clasping his hand on the side of the blonde woman’s face. His thumb slowly traced along her cheek as his other hand trailed down her side, following the outline of every curve before resting on Angela’s hip. Smiling, the young woman deepened the kiss, the tip of her tongue running along Gabriel’s bottom lip slowly.

“You’re right,” the Blackwatch commander murmured, his lips brushing against Angela’s. “This is way better than any candy.”

Giggling, Angela leaned up and kissed Gabriel again...and then again and again. His hand moved down passed the small of her back to grip at the curve of her backside. Making a quiet noise against Gabriel’s lips, Angela pushed her delicate frame up against the Blackwatch commander’s more muscular one wantingly. Gabriel was all too eager to comply, and, with a short grunt of effort, hoisted Angela up. He guided her to wrap her legs around his waist, chuckling at the surprised giggle the doctor made.

“Gabriel! Careful!” Dr. Ziegler chided, though still laughing. She looked down at the dark-haired man adoringly. “Don’t reopen your injuries.”

“Bah. I’m fine,” Gabriel scoffed dismissively. He then gave Angela a kiss to reassure her. “Promise.”

With that, the Blackwatch commander carried the blonde doctor to the single bed in his dormitory. It was small and really only provided space for one person, but that worked just fine for the two now. Sitting down on the bed’s edge, Gabriel helped Angela get situated so that she was straddling his lap.

Leaning forward, Gabriel began to kiss down along Angela’s jawline. She moaned happily and tilted her head to the side, giving Gabriel ample access to her slender neck. Not ignoring the invitation, Gabriel trailed his kisses and nuzzles down along the soft, pale skin. The affectionate gestures grew in both pace and fervency as Gabriel felt the warmth from between Angela’s thighs radiate against his firming member. He clutched a little tighter at her backside, groaning quietly against the crook of Angela’s neck.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Gabriel murmured with a faint grin.

“Oh, I think I do,” Angela replied, combing her fingers slowly through the commander’s dark hair. She slowly, teasingly rolled her hips. “Well, I can feel one reaction, at least.”

Grinning and keeping his one hand on Angela’s backside, he pinched the zipper pull at the front of Angela’s shirt. Giving it a testing tug, Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. Giggling lightly in response, Angela leaned back a little, her shirt starting to unzip with the action. Making a pleased noise and kissing the blonde, Gabriel finished unzipping her shirt. He helped Angela wriggle out of the piece of clothing, which fell to the floor, unneeded for the time being.

“Much better,” Gabriel commented in between fervent kisses.

“It was only fair.” With a satisfied purr, Angela ran her hands along Gabriel’s toned chest and midsection. She purposefully let her hands linger at his midsection, humming happily with what she felt. “Couldn’t let you be the only shirtless one.”

“Well, we’re not completely equal, now are we?” the Blackwatch commander asked as he playfully tugged at one of the straps of Angela’s pale blue bra.

“I’ll take it off...only if you can undo the clasp without looking.”

“Ah, hell,” Gabriel groaned, lightly resting his forehead against Angela’s shoulder. “You’re a cruel woman, Ang. A cruel, cruel woman.”

Only giggling in response, Angela snuggled teasingly against Gabriel, resting her forearms on his shoulders. The silky fabric of her bra, along with what was being cupped by the material, was gently pressed against Gabriel’s bare chest. The dark-haired man groaned softly and grinned up at the blonde woman, giving her a quick kiss in concession.

“Come now, Commander Reyes. It can’t be that difficult.”

“Says you!” Gabriel laughed, already attempting to undo the clasps. “They’re like a sexist version of a Rubik's cube.”

Collapsing into a fit of giggles, Angela cuddled around Gabriel, kissing the top of his head and caressing the side of his face. Despite the humor she found herself in, Angela still managed to give Gabriel a promising glimpse down her brassiere. Taking the opportunity, the Blackwatch commander gave Angela’s chest a series of kisses, nipping at one of the bra straps.

“May have to ask for backup, you know.”

“Aw… And you know I would never decline,” Angela replied. As she caught her breath, the blonde combed her fingers delicately through Gabriel’s thick hair. She then kissed his forehead before reaching behind and undoing the clasps with ease. The bra dangled loosely on her shoulders, and Angela favored Gabriel with a prim smile. “There. Got the hard part done for you.”

“And for that,” Gabriel leaned up and caught Angela’s lips with his own. He slid the bra off of Angela, letting his hands trace down her slender arms as he did so. And, as soon as he could, Gabriel tossed the undergarment aside and smiled up at Angela. “I am most grateful.”

“Show me, then.”

Making a pleased, excited ‘hm’, Gabriel pulled Angela to him, kissing her deeply. He lay back against the bed, gently pulling her along with him so as to not break their kiss. His rough hands followed the curves of Angela’s hips, backside, and thighs with a delicate reverence. Stopping only to clutch at her thighs, Gabriel pulled Angela against him as he lifted his hips.

Feeling the firm length that was struggling against the confines of Gabriel’s pants pressed against her, a soft gasp unwittingly escaped Angela’s throat. She reflexively grabbed at Gabriel’s shoulders, arching her back as she rolled her hips back against Gabriel’s. Moaning when she felt Gabriel cup her breasts, his thumbs rubbing teasing circles against the soft, sensitive skin, Angela bit down lightly on her bottom lip, grinning down at her dark-haired lover.

“Not being too loud, am I?”

“Not at all. In fact…” Gabriel wrapped an arm around Angela and rolled so that the blonde doctor was beneath him. He kissed her softly and then began kissing down her neck, and then chest. Glancing up at Angela, Gabriel grinned at the flushed, heady smile she was giving him. “...I’d like to see if you can’t be a little louder.”

Angela’s breathless giggle promptly dissolved into a series of new, delighted moans as she felt Gabriel begin to suckle very teasingly and softly at her left breast. Clutching at the back of his head, Angela reflexively arched her back. Her insides felt like they were hot and twisting in the best possible ways, with every attention from Gabriel making them moreso.

“Gabriel,” Angela moaned, combing her shaking fingers through Gabriel’s dark hair.

“Hm?” Gabriel hummed as he began to slowly unbuckle the slim belt around Angela’s waist.

Whining softly and happily in response, the blonde woman continued to smooth back Gabriel’s hair with one hand, while the other stroked at his toned shoulders. Feeling her belt unbuckle and then pants unzipped, Angela stroked the side of Gabriel’s leg slowly but encouragingly with her foot. As soon as she felt her pants being tugged off, Angela lifted her hips, all too happy to press herself up against Gabriel again.

Once he had freed Angela of the remainder of her clothes, Gabriel began to kiss his way down her midsection and then lower. He felt Angela’s hands reluctantly slip further up as he moved downwards, until all she could do was stroke at the back of his head. Nuzzling lightly at Angela’s inner thigh, Gabriel couldn’t help but grin when he heard the blonde giggle.

“Gabriel… What are you doing?” Angela crooned, wriggling and laughing softly when she felt Gabriel’s moustache and beard tickle across the sensitive skin of her thigh.

“Mmn, something.”

“And what would that something be, Ga-ahhh. Ohhh...mmmh.”

Biting down softly on her lower lip, Angela moaned and writhed in delight when she felt Gabriel nuzzle, then kiss perfectly between her thighs. She reflexively lifted her hips, to which Gabriel took advantage of by gently gripping her thighs and guiding them to rest on his shoulders. He could hear Angela’s breath hitching occasionally, feel the heat radiating from her, and taste traces of just how aroused she was. All of it so wonderfully inviting.

Gabriel continued to kiss at the soft, moist folds, nuzzling until his lips found the hypersensitive node nestled in them. Suckling gently at it, Gabriel couldn’t help but grin to himself when Angela made a delighted cry and clutched the back of his head. She gasped a quick apology, smoothing Gabriel’s dark hair as she continued to writhe against the bedding.

“Gabriel…!”

Breathlessly whispering adorations as Gabriel continued his delicate ministrations between her thighs, Angela gripped a fistful of the bedsheets as she felt her insides twist in a most promising manner. A feeling of tensity suddenly notched up deep inside her, pulling another contented cry from her throat. Angela could feel her heartbeat racing, Gabriel’s every attention and action coaxing her climax closer.

The tensity in her core did another, pleasurable twist as Gabriel’s tongue flicked across the warm, wet folds and then the soft, firm node nestled in them. Angela whimpered and writhed against the bed, her thighs trembling as her pulse hammered in her ears. Kneading fervently at the fistful of bedding she had gripped up, Angela gasped sharply as she felt her climax begin to peak.

“Gabe! Gabriel!”

Angela barely managed to cry out the Blackwatch’s commander’s name once more before her senses were thrown into a heady, swirling mess. Squeezing her eyes shut and arching her back, the blonde made a series of quick, contented cries as wave after wave of erotic release flooded through her. An almost wild grin flashed across Angela’s features when she felt Gabriel’s so very talented tongue slide in and out of her teasingly. Keeping her thighs tightly settled on Gabriel’s shoulders, Angela shuddered and bucked slowly in the last throes of her orgasm.

Gabriel had known that Angela was about to climax even before she’d cried out his name. The rush of wet warmth that flooded into his mouth was a most delectable giveaway. Groaning softly with a grin on his face, Gabriel greedily drank in every moment of Angela’s ecstatic and erotic release. It was only when he felt Angela begin to slowly relax that Gabriel eased his ministrations. And, once he was sure Angela was finished, Gabriel kissed her inner thigh before grinning up at her.

“Sounds like you enjoyed yourself.”

Having collapsed back against the bedding, her chest rising and falling rapidly, Angela laughed weakly and nodded. She reached down and stroked the side of Gabriel’s face with a trembling hand before falling back against the bed. As she worked to catch her breath, Angela beckoned for Gabriel to come back up.

Chuckling, Gabriel obliged, kissing his way back up Angela’s body, which now glistened with a light sheen of sweat. Taking care not to lay against the blonde, at least, not yet, Gabriel kissed the side of Angela’s face. He noted, with no small bit of pride, the blush and smile on the woman’s features. After a moment, Angela’s blue eyes opened and she grinned up at Gabriel.

“That...that was amazing,” she panted softly.

“Hmn, good,” Gabriel murmured, kissing at Angela’s neck. He nuzzled at the crook of her neck and shoulder, smiling when he felt Angela pull him a little closer. “I’ll let you catch your breath, but I’m not through with you yet.”

“I would hope not,” Angela giggled as she gave Gabriel a soft kiss. “Because I’m hardly through with you, Commander Reyes.”

“Ooh… I do like the sound of that.”

“And I think you’ll like the  _ feel _ of it better,” Angela purred as her hand trailed down Gabriel’s midsection before deftly unbuckling their belt. As soon as she could, Angela let her hand slide downwards, grinning when she heard Gabriel make a short grunt of surprise. “Now, then… Pants off.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

In a matter of seconds, Gabriel had slid out of the remainder of his clothes and tossed them aside. Angela couldn’t help but giggle at the prompt response, and eagerly pulled her lover close as soon as she could. Kissing Gabriel deeply, her tongue seeking out his, Angela moaned softly as she maneuvered herself underneath the dark-haired man.

“I’m all yours, Gabriel,” Angela whispered as she pressed her body up against his.

Holding the blonde doctor to him and guiding her to wrap her legs around his waist, Gabriel paused for the briefest of moments before pressing himself into her. He stifled his groan against the side of Angela’s neck as his member was tightly enveloped by her inviting warmth. Clutching at the small of Angela’s back, Gabriel fervently kissed along her neck, whispering words of loving adoration. A shiver of anticipation and stimulation rushed through his body, eliciting a shaky chuckle from Gabriel.

“You feel...absolutely divine,  _ mi amor _ ,” he murmured, catching Angela’s lips with his own.

Moaning happily into their kiss and clasping her hands on the sides of Gabriel’s face, Angela rolled her hips slowly. A fresh wave of excitement spiraled through her, bringing back a familiar sense of pleasurable tensity to her core. She combed her fingers through Gabriel’s hair, deepening their kiss as he began to move in and out of her.

“Such a charmer,” Angela whispered with a smile.

Rolling her hips in rhythm with Gabriel’s steady thrusts, Angela clung to him to keep her body pressed up against his. She couldn’t deny that there was a certain thrill that she got in feeling the ripple of his toned muscles and knowing the strength within them as he moved in and out of her. Her breathing began to hitch into soft gasps as Angela’s body shivered intermittently, the blonde nuzzling her face against Gabriel’s shoulder.

Grinning at the sound of the bed creaking underneath them and the feel of Angela’s nails grazing across his back, Gabriel began to pick up the pace that he had set. Now it was his turn to grip a fistful of the bedding with the hand he was using to support himself. Kissing fervently at the side of Angela’s neck and along her shoulder, Gabriel made a short, surprised gasp as his climax notched up abruptly. His hold on his focus was quickly faltering; lost in the wonderfully overwhelming mess of sensations.

“Angela…,” Gabriel groaned lowly in between panted gasps.

The blonde woman gave a delightful moan in response, dragging her nails down Gabriel’s back to wordlessly spur him on. She kissed him roughly, coaxing him along and making a happy cry when Gabriel reciprocated. Angela could feel the commander’s actions becoming less reserved and more wildly wanton. Her insides again began to tense promisingly, and all Angela could do was squeeze her eyes shut and bury her face against Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Gabe!” she gasped, her body beginning to tremble. “Gabriel! I-I’m close! So...so close!”

Lost in the heady, erotic mess his senses were now in, Gabriel could feel his own climax beginning to peak. Groaning a growl, he clutched Angela tightly to him, whispering breathlessly in her ear to keep going. To come for him. And even as he gasped the words, Gabriel felt his own release peak.

Catching her lips with his own, stifling a guttural cry, Gabriel held tightly to Angela as he came. His entire body shuddered as he lost himself in the erotic release, the dark-haired man gasping the blonde woman’s praises. Managing a few, final, rough thrusts, Gabriel couldn’t help but make a surprised, pleased cry when he felt and heard Angela climax for the second time. The sudden, rhythmic tension and wet heat spiked his own ecstasy, the fresh wave of stimulation drawing out every last drop of Gabriel’s release.

As the two peaked together, their cries mingled as closely as their bodies were pressed together.

As the last throes of his climax began to subside, Gabriel held Angela steady as he nuzzled at her neck. He could feel her relaxing in his hold, though she kept her legs around his waist and her hands on his shoulders. And as the satisfied exhaustion began to sweep over him, Gabriel couldn’t help but chuckle softly. Kissing along Angela’s neck, he gently lowered her against the bedding.

“ _...mi hermosa ángel _ ,” he murmured, brushing a stray lock of hair from Angela’s face.

“Hm?” Angela asked, smiling tiredly up at Gabriel. She caressed the side of his face, letting her fingertips linger along his jawline. “And what does that mean?”

“‘My beautiful angel’,” Gabriel explained in a slightly sheepish tone. He paused, then shrugged lightly. “Well, sort of. More like my very, very beautiful angel.”

Despite already being flushed and tired, there was no missing the blush that rose to Angela’s face. She giggled and kissed Gabriel before sighing happily and relaxing back against the bed. Slowly, and somewhat reluctantly, she untangled herself from Gabriel and the mess that they had made of the bedsheets. Even as she did so, though, Angela kept herself under Gabriel. There was a definite amount of cozy comfort to be found remaining in Gabriel’s embrace.

Chuckling and allowing himself to relax a little as Angela did, Gabriel still held the blonde close when she made no move to leave. He was more than happy to keep her with him as long as Angela wanted. Kissing her palm when Angela stroked the side of his face again, Gabriel tenderly caught her hand with his own. Returning the kiss with a few kisses to Angela’s fingers and the top of her hand, Gabriel grinned down at the blonde and winked.

“Oh, yeah…. This was way better than candy.”

Collapsing into a fit of giggles, Angela playfully patted Gabriel’s arm. She breathed out a long, happy sigh and smiled up tiredly at the Blackwatch commander. Despite being tired and more than ready for some sleep, Angela didn’t miss the flutter her heart did when his gaze caught her own. It had from the first time she’d met him.

After a few moments, though, Angela glanced across Gabriel’s body briefly.

“You know I have to ask… How are you feeling?”

“Like the luckiest guy in the world.”

“While I’m glad to hear that, I meant your injuries, Gabe.”

“What injuries?”

Sighing, Angela smirked up at the Blackwatch commander and raised an eyebrow. Noticing the look, Gabriel chuckled and tentatively rolled his shoulders. Though there were a few twinges of pain here and there, he said nothing. No reason to ruin a perfect moment by mentioning them.

“They’re fine, Ang.” Gabriel leaned down and kissed the blonde doctor. “I promise.”

“Good.”

After a moment’s thought, Gabriel tilted his head slightly and gave Angela an imploring look.

“You have any early morning appointments tomorrow?”

“No.” Angela ventured a small smile. “Why?”

“Think you could stay the night?” Gabriel kissed the blonde’s cheek. “You make for a good slumber party partner.”

“Ooh… I’m getting an invitation to spend the whole evening with Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes?” Angela purred, resting her hands back on Gabriel’s shoulders.

“Why, yes. Yes, you are,” Gabriel replied with a grin. He then feigned a brief look of innocence. “You never know. I could need medical attention in the middle of the night. And if I don’t have the talented Doctor Ziegler to save me, I’d have to try and patch myself up. All by myself.”

“Oh no,” Angela giggled, leaning up and kissing Gabriel softly. “We can’t have that, now can we?”

“No, we can’t. You saw how well I did the first time. I was barely hanging on by a thread.”

“I know. It’s a good thing I came to the rescue, isn’t it?”

“Yep. My guardian angel came to the rescue.”

“Well, if you can promise your guardian angel some breakfast in the morning, and…” Angela pressed herself up against Gabriel invitingly. “That you will let her give you another  _ thorough _ examination before she leaves, then yes. I believe I could stay the night.”

“You can have dinner, breakfast, and do whatever examination is needed,” Gabriel replied. He kissed Angela deeply before giving her a sly wink. “I’ll even get you some candy.”


End file.
